Dancing
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: A night of ballroom dancing leads to a memorable night for Dazai and Chuuya (chapter 1) and Atsushi and Akutagawa (chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So, I've been going to dance classes for about a year (sequence dances, Latin/Ballroom) they're community classes (I'm the youngest by about 20 years) so this is all amateur for fun dancing. There's a shortage of men in my class so I usually dance with another lady (who does the man's steps) so thought it could work the other way. I think I've got the steps right, (the first dance is a Tiara Tango, the second a Ballroom Waltz) Generally dances are done on a circle around the room, so less chance of bumping into someone else. It's the first time I've incorporated dancing into a fic so please let me know what you think :) _

_This was originally supposed to be Dazai and Chuuya's story, but as I started writing it a Atsushi and Akutagawa surprised me and apparently wanted to be in this fic too, soo chapter 1 is Dazai and Chuuya and chapter 2 is for Atsushi and Akutagawa. _

_This is set after s3, in a make believe land where The Port Mafia and ADA have some sort of truce going on and everything is currently quiet._

Atsushi stopped Dazai when they were leaving the agency for the day

"Do you have any plans tonight Dazai-san?" a quiet voice, a faint blush on his face.

"If you're after a date, you're not quite feminine enough for my tastes Atsushi" He teased,

"No, no," he shook his head "no," he laughed, "I meant, would you like to come to a dance class with me?"

Dazai looked at him with a look of slight fear,

"For fun. This guy was telling me about the class he went too, you learn lots of short dances, and a more complicated dance over the weeks, and the teacher holds a social dance every few months, with people from all of their classes. It's a perfect excuse to dress up and let loose." He stopped, aware he had started babbling.

"Sure, sounds like it'll be fun," Dazai smiled, "what time does it start?"

"About 10 minutes, it's only a quick walk from here."

That was a few months ago, they stood in the doorway of the dance hall ready for their first social dance. They watched the elderly couples dance in perfect synchronisation, suddenly nervous. Dazai shook his head trying to shake away the nerves, he'd been a mafia executive damnit, he shouldn't be nervous of some dancing. He smiled at Atsushi,

"C'mon, we can do it."

They entered.

They quickly found some ladies to dance with who had the patience to help them when they forgot how the dance went. After an hour they finally sat down with a well-earned drink, Dazai had noticed Atsushi glancing around the room, as if he was searching for someone,

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Atsushi blushed, "No" he muttered.

"Hmmm, does little Atsushi have a crush?" Dazai teased, "what's her name? What does she do? Oooh! Do I know her?" Dazai asked,

"No," a slight growl to his voice, he knew Dazai meant well with his teasing but he couldn't help but snap back at him, they said they would be here, he'd been looking forward to showing off his dance moves.

"Hit a sore spot, did I? Hmmm I must know her then for you to be sooo secretive." Dazai prattled on, oblivious to Atsushi staring over his shoulder as the crush in question arrived. They had shed the coat they usually wore and the outfit they had on really accentuated their slim figure. Dazai, realising Atsushi was ignoring his teasing followed his line of sight, landing on Akutagawa and a rather dazzling Chuuya.

"Akutagawa huh?"

Atsushi focused back on Dazai, he didn't look him in the eye when he quietly answered

"Yes,"

"Atsushi,"

He ignored Dazai, afraid of what he may say, he didn't think he would have any problem with him being gay, but wanting to date a port mafia member may be a step too far. Dazai grabbed his wrist,

"Look at me" a hint of an order in his voice, Atsushi raised his eyes, "being gay isn't a problem, I'm bi, so if you have any questions, I'll be happy to advise," he smiled.

"But it's Akutagawa, I mean he works for our supposed enemy,"

"You can't help who you want, I mean me and Chuuya have been fucking since we were fifteen, granted he's ignored me for the last few years, my abandoning the mafia kinda upset him." He sighed, "but this is about you, if you want Akutagawa go for it, and if he ever hurts you, well, outside of battle, I know how to break him" he smiled, the soulless smile of mafia Dazai.

"O, okay, thanks Dazai" Atsushi smiled, he went to leave the table, but couldn't find the confidence, "I'm too afraid" he sat back down, head in hands, he'd confidently gone on missions that should've ended in death, but now his nerves showed up.

"Have you approached someone like this before?"

Atsushi shook his head,

"Okay then, so you're going to ignore him, find someone else to dance with, shake that ass and pretend like they're the most interesting person in the world, you know like how I act when Kunikida-kun's ranting at me. Anyway, Akutagawa has very little patience and teasing him like that will drive him wild, then my little weretiger you're going to have to find your confidence." Dazai smiled, "Wait, was Akutagawa the guy who told you about the classes?"

"Yeah, I hoped if I went to a different class, I could show off some different skills and impress him," he smiled, "Thanks for the help, are you going to talk to Chuuya?"

"I might, he is fun to tease," he smiled.

The current song ended, a lady had been hovering nearby, "Why don't you dance with this lovely lady, Atsushi?

"Sure," he got up, "thanks for the advice Dazai," he smiled

"Good luck! I want all the gossip in the morning" Dazai watched as Atsushi twirled the lady around the floor, he saw Akutagawa giving them an evil look, perfect, Atsushi had grown well in the agency, but he had always shied away from romance.

Now, to see if Chuuya would play with him tonight. He made his way across the dance floor, it was full of couples twirling and laughing, he saw Akutagawa dancing on the circle in front of Atsushi, the Weretiger oblivious to the other man's attempts at flirting as he struggled to keep up with the fast-paced cha-cha-cha. He found Chuuya sulking in the corner, he looked stunning, he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and a black waistcoat with intricate golden embroidery. He had left his trademark choker and hat at home.

"How did you get Mori to part with that waistcoat?" a hint of jealousy in his voice, he had tried and failed to get it on more than one occasion, he sat next to Chuuya.

"He gave it to me" a pause, "it was my reward for not following your traitorous ass,"

"Well, I guess it does suit you more than me," he leant across the table to run a finger down the front of the waistcoat.

"Dazai" a hint of warning in his voice, "what do you want?"

"How about a return to the old days, I've missed you Chuuya-Chan" he threw the old nickname in, hoping nostalgia would work in his favour

"Not a chance." The slight smile betrayed the harshness of the words, "also what are you wearing?! You look like a garish pirate" he gestured at the dark purple, silk blouse complete with poufy sleeves and flouncy ruffles that Dazai was wearing, it covered his bandages hiding them unless you knew to look for them.

"Atsushi dragged me clothes shopping, he demanded I wear something colourful for a change. I think he was nervous about tonight so he took it out on my wardrobe choices," he laughed "So why are you sulking in the corner?"

"Too many men, not enough ladies"

The song changed, Dazai recognised it from their most recent class, he stood up, "C'mon, this one is easy and the lady steps are practically the same as man"

"Fine, one dance"

They took their place on the circle, Chuuya taking on the role of lady. Dazai placed a hand between Chuuya's shoulder blade, before taking his right hand in a traditional ballroom hold, there was a gap between them as if they were afraid of being too close. Quietly he started instructing Chuuya,

"Right foot back, slow, slow, quick quick, slow, again, slow, slow, quick quick slow. Side close side" he pulled on Chuuya's hand to get him to move in the right direction, "side close side." They retraced their steps, "step, point, Left point Chuuya, step, point, no no right point this time Chuuya,"

"I've never done this dance before," he grumbled at Dazai as he got turned under Dazai's arm,

"Back to me Chuuya, square, c'mon you should know that step, and another one. Slide to the right, no your other right Chuuya, slide to the left, well done!" a pause, "Start again, see it's not too hard."

"For you,"

As the dance progressed Dazai stopped telling him the steps and Chuuya made use of each twirl to tease and flirt with Dazai. The music came to an end and Dazai walked Chuuya back to his seat,

"Thank you for the dance," he placed a light kiss on Chuuya's hand before returning to the floor with another lady.

Following his dancing debut with Dazai, the ladies started coming up to Chuuya, helping him master the steps of a variety of dances. The evening drew to a close, the final dance was a Waltz and Dazai wanted to dance it with Chuuya. Kouyou had tried teaching it to them for a mission, before declaring them both terrible dancers and forcing Mori to come up with a different plan. He found Chuuya waiting at the same table as before,

"May I have this dance?" he reached out a hand, smiling at the redhead.

"You may, however my waltz skills are rusty."

"It's fine, my teachers taught us the first bit of the sequence, we can just repeat that until we run out of music" Dazai explained as they made their way to the floor. He placed his hand on Chuuya's back, pulling him closer than the last dance. They twirled around the floor, tripping here and there as they tried to remember the steps, laughing at each other the more they messed it up. This intimate hold of the dance led to memories surfacing of other times they had been this close, as the song came to a close Chuuya reached up to place a chaste kiss on Dazai's lips, thankful for the darkness of the dance hall.

"I forgive you," he whispered to Dazai, "I've missed you." he ran his hands down Dazai's chest, with great difficulty Dazai took a step back, just outside of Chuuya's reach.

"Not here,"

"My apartments a five-minute walk."

"Perfect."

"Wait, didn't you come with Atsushi? You can't just leave him"

As Chuuya spoke, they saw the blushing Weretiger hand in hand with Akutagawa as they made a hasty exit,

"I think he'll be fine," Dazai laughed.

Chuuya pushed Dazai through the door into his bedroom, they had kissed and groped each other the entire way, the four years they had been apart was four years too long. Dazai had paused in the doorway surveying the room, on the bedside desk was a bottle of a lube, a small towel, and a dildo that looked oddly familiar,

"Oi Dazai! Where's the impatience go-" he stopped realising a bit too late that he had left his bedroom ready for some _fun _after the dance. Dazai reached across the bed to take a better look at the toy, before turning back to Chuuya,

"I didn't think you would still have this Chuuya-Chan, the item you told me was in _bad taste_ and not an _appropriate _18th birthday present," there was an edge of a long-held grudge in his voice. Chuuya's blush was almost as red as his hair.

"I only said that because you decided to give it to me in front of Ane-san, and _let me open it! _Then told her how hard it was to take a picture of your dick on your own, but you would do anything to make me happy…" Chuuya yelled at Dazai, as the other man laughed at the memory.

"It looks like you've been using it a lot Chuuya-chan"

"Yeah, well, I tried dating other men when you left but, they never felt right, your dick was…is perfect for me, and unlike the real thing it doesn't talk as much" he grabbed the toy off Dazai and put it aside.

"I tried dating too, a lady here or there, but no one feels as good as you Chuuya." Dazai reached up to kiss Chuuya, before starting on the buttons of the waistcoat.

"Wait, how far do you want to go? I don't have any condoms"

"I do," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few packets, "although I am clean, Yosano's annual medicals are very thorough," he winced, the memory from last year's still haunted him. "I did want you to fuck me Chuuya-chan but as you had all this set up, I guess I could give you the real thing. Although you're going to have to work hard to stop me talking." A smirk, as his hands reached to continue undoing the buttons on Chuuya's waistcoat, taking his time so he didn't harm the vintage waistcoat, they had both learnt long ago that Mori was innovative with his threats when it came to his wardrobe. Dazai grabbed a hanger from the floor, placing the waistcoat on and hanging it on the door,

"One day, I'm going to fuck you whilst you wear nothing but this Chuuya," he said quietly, Chuuya chose to ignore him, not wanting to find out why Dazai was so attached to the item. They kissed, impatient and sloppy, both eager to return to the frenzied state they had came home in, shirts quickly discarded, Chuuya ran his hands down Dazai's chest, searching for some skin that wasn't covered in a bandage,

"I thought the agency was supposed to be _less_ violent than the Mafia, Dazai?"

"It's not all from my work with the agency, I had too much time on my hands when I went underground." He left the implication of what he had been doing unsaid, instead kissing down Chuuya's jawline before kissing his neck, which quickly turned into a bite, right where Chuuya's collar would usually be. Chuuya let out a loud moan,

"Oi! How am I supposed to cover that?!" he retaliated, marking Dazai's neck on the small sliver of skin his bandages left exposed.

"More, please Chuuya" Dazai whined, Chuuya complied biting and kissing all available skin, taking pleasure in the moans coming from his lover, until he reached his trousers. They were quickly gone, as were Chuuya's. Dazai took the opportunity to pin Chuuya to his bed,

"My turn" he took his time, kissing and biting down Chuuya's body, taking time to graze over the spots he knew would turn Chuuya into a moaning mess underneath him. He reached Chuuya's neglected cock, taking it in his mouth,

"Dazai, please, I'm not going to last long so stop with the teasing and just…" the end of sentence was cut off when Dazai's finger slowly entered him, he didn't even remember the brunette grabbing the bottle of lube, but he wasn't complaining as Dazai picked up the pace, inserting a second finger,

"Chuuya, you feel so good, I can't wait to get my dick inside you," he added a third finger, as Chuuya moaned, he grabbed for one of the condoms Dazai had thrown on the bed.

"Dazai, I can't wait much longer," he undid the condom, placing it in his mouth, careful not to catch it on his teeth as he rolled it on to Dazai's hard length, before adding some extra lube, watching it mix with his saliva as he ensured Dazai was fully covered in lube. He had learnt some painful lessons using Dazai's _gift _the last few years. Dazai kissed Chuuya hard as he entered him, they both moaned into the kiss. Dazai slowly thrust in and out, giving Chuuya time to adjust,

"I am not a doll, Dazai, fuck me, fuck me _hard." _

The emphasis on the last word was enough to make Dazai snap,

"Oh you are going to regret that Chuuya-chan."

Dazai picked up the pace, hitting Chuuya's prostate with every thrust, the red head muttering a string of curses interlaced with Dazai's name,

"Touch me," a whisper, Dazai complied, stroking Chuuya twice before he came in his hand, Dazai's name on his lips, a few more thrusts before Dazai followed, calling Chuuya's name. He pulled out, throwing the condom in the nearby bin, before grabbing the towel from Chuuya's desk to clean them both. He lifted a drowsy Chuuya, shifting the duvet so he could get into bed with him. A night of dancing and a good hard fuck, had exhausted the pair, who quickly fell asleep cwtched in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Akutagawa huffed, Chuuya had taken ages getting ready and they were an hour late getting to the dance. It was their second social dance and Akutagawa was hoping a certain Weretiger would be there. When they entered the dance hall, he saw Atsushi talking with Dazai at small table, he noticed the boy looked embarrassed at whatever Dazai was saying. As the next song started, he watched as Atsushi led a pretty lady to the circle, he had swapped his usual plain shirt and suspenders for a very different look, the dark skinny jeans accentuated his ass. He had paired it with a teal shirt, tight at the wrists with poufy sleeves, it should have looked hideous but it suited Atsushi making his silver hair sparkle.

An hour later and Akutagawa still hadn't been able to talk to Atsushi, the Weretiger twirling lady after lady around the floor, laughing at everything they said, ignoring Akutagawa every time they ended up near each other on the circle. It was unlike Atsushi to not even wave in hello, Akutagawa wondered if he had been taking lessons from Dazai, as he had seen Dazai and Chuuya behave like this towards each other, the ignoring and pretending to be interested in anyone bar the one they wanted. Well, he'd spent enough time around those two to play the game with Atsushi. So, he waited, ignoring Atsushi, twirling a variety of ladies around the dance floor. Soon the last dance was announced, a Waltz, Kouyou had taught Akutagawa and Gin a waltz after she had told the story of Dazai and Chuuya's failed attempt. He had surprisingly enjoyed it and it was what had encouraged him to start dancing classes, the complexity of the dances taking his mind off his work, and was the main reason Chuuya had joined him.

Akutagawa saw Atsushi standing on the side-lines, saying no to any lady who asked for the dance. He took his chance, weaving his way over to Atsushi, extending his hand

"Weretiger, may I have this dance?"

Atsushi blushed, "I, umm I don't know how to do this dance, we've only got as far as the hesitation, I think."

"Well you're lucky that this is my favourite, you're going to have to dance lady though."

"Sure" he sounded nervous, but took the offered hand. Akutagawa led him to the dance floor, moving Atsushi's arms until he was in the correct pose for a lady. He started instructing him

"Back with your left foot, two – three. The other way, two-three. Now side step and into a whisk – two a three. Good, spin, in three, keep going – ouch," a stumble as Atsushi steps on Akutagawa's foot,

"Sorry"

"It's fine, just don't make a habit of it," they reached the hesitation, "lets go from the beginning again"

Akutagawa continued his instructions, helping Atsushi navigate the dance floor, utilising each spin and turn to pull Atsushi closer, the Weretiger blushing harder the closer they got. Both men were half hard by the time the dance finished, Akutagawa placing a chaste kiss on Atsushi's lips, whispering in his ear

"Do you want to come to my place?" He saw fear briefly flit over the Weretigers face before he smiled,

"Sure."

Akutagawa grabbed Atsushi's hand, making a hasty exit, the dance had riled him up more than he expected, luckily his apartment was only a few minutes away.

He pulled Atsushi onto his settee, the Weretiger was starting to look nervous and he thought his bedroom may be a step too far.

"Are you alright Atsushi?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous, I mean you're supposed to be my enemy, but your gorgeous, but the orphanage, no" he shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts.

"The orphanage?" Akutagawa knew he shouldn't really be prying, but he wanted to kiss the Weretiger again so badly, but not until he was enthusiastic.

"They didn't really teach us much in the way of sex ed, I mean, Yosano gave me the talk when she realised how bad their information was, although she was maybe a bit too thorough, especially when I said I thought I may like guys. Anyway, they drilled into us that gay was bad, I know it's not, but the orphanage staff's words have a way of haunting me." he paused, "I want this though," he took Akutagawa's hand slowly stroking it, helping to ease his nerves.

"Have you kissed anyone before?"

"A girl, when I was about fifteen, it was not for me," he made a face remembering the disgust he felt, and shame that he didn't like the girl. He cleared his throat, not looking Akutagawa in the eye "I want to kiss you though, I've been thinking about that since the uhh first time you tried to kill me."

He felt Akutagawa's thin fingers pulling his chin up, forcing him to look him the eye,

"Say that again" his voice was low, as if he was afraid to talk to loudly,

"I… I want you to kiss me, please?"

Akutagawa smiled, capturing Atsushi's lips in a sloppy kiss, pushing him down so he was pinned to the settee, they continued like this for a few minutes, learning what the other liked. They broke apart and Atsushi whined, reaching to bring Akutagawa back, he stopped when Akutagawa looked at him oddly, and started to laugh.

"What?" his cheeks burned in embarrassment, yes, he was inexperienced but that was no reason to laugh at him.

"Your uhh tiger side is showing," he kissed Atsushi, trying to reassure him, as he reached into his silvery hair. Stroking the pure white ears that had appeared on his head, Atsushi purred into the kiss, rubbing his head in to Akutagawa's hand,

"You like that do you, my little tiger?"

"Yessss" Atsushi moaned, he had never realised how sensitive his ears were, or how much them being touched turned him on. He shifted, trying to hide his growing erection from Akutagawa. It didn't work, as the elder brushed his hand over the bulge,

"I'd say you like this a lot my little tiger," he kissed Atsushi whilst he continued to stroke his fluffy ears "god you look hot like this" he kissed down his neck, biting at a spot that made Atsushi moan, "I think you need a pretty collar here, maybe a lacy number or dark leather, maybe a leash" Akutagawa groaned at the thought.

"Only if you wear one too,"

"You continue to surprise me Weretiger" his fingers paused at the top button of Atsushi's shirt, "Do you want to continue?" he paused, "not sex, not tonight anyway, I don't have the stuff here for it. But there's plenty of others _things_ we can do" Atsushi could hear the want in the other boy's voice, and reached up to undo his the buttons on Akutagawa's shirt,

"Yes, show me what you have in mind, Akutagawa" he emphasised each syllable of the others name as he undid the last few buttons of the shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. He ran his fingers down Akutagawa's chest, earning a moan from the other boy. Atsushi's hands skittered across the skin, trying to take it all in,

"So pretty, you're so pretty" Atsushi mumbled,

his hand reached Akutagawa's trousers and he realised the other boy was as hard as him, encouraged by that Atsushi undid the trousers, trying to pull them off the other boy, but lacking the leverage to get them far. He growled in frustration; Akutagawa laughed

"Easy tiger." He started on the buttons to Atsushi's shirt, "it's your turn" he kissed a trail down Atsushi's chest, until the shirt was undone,

"Beautiful, I can't wait until your covered in my marks" Akutagawa made good on his word, kissing and biting Atsushi's chest, occasionally reaching up to stroke a tiger ear.

"Please Akutagawa, touch me, I can't take much more" he begged

"But I am touching you" he tweaked one of Atsushi's nipples to emphasise his point, Atsushi moaned

"My dick, please, I want you to touch me" he blushed surprised by his own boldness. Akutagawa kissed him hard as he undid his trousers and pulled out Atsushi's hard cock, he stroked it drawing a long moan from Atsushi. He was already close. He pulled both of their trousers and pants off, not wanting the tight jeans to get in the way. He pressed their dicks together, running his hand over both of them,

"Touch me, Atsushi"

The Weretiger grasped Akutagawa's cock, stroking it in time to Akutagawa's movements, they kissed, a sloppy, desperate kiss. Atsushi came, moaning Akutagawa's name, the sight of the younger boy, undone by his own hand was enough to push Akutagawa over the edge, Atsushi's name on his lips as he came.

Their bodies sticky, Akutagawa pulled the sleepy Weretiger up off the settee taking them to the bathroom. They shared soft kisses as Akutagawa cleaned them both,

"Stay the night" a pause "please?"

"Sure"

Akutagawa led them to the bedroom, he pulled two sets of pyjamas from a drawer. Handing one set to Atsushi, thankful he liked them loose, as they fitted the weretiger perfectly. He slipped into the bed, shifting the duvet to let Atsushi in, he was starting to look nervous again.

"You're safe, I don't bite, well, unless you ask" he smiled, as Atsushi found his confidence and slid into the bed.

"Goodnight" Atsushi kissed Akutagawa lightly, their night of dancing and exploring each others bodies catching up with them as Akutagawa pulled the duvet over them, as they fell asleep cwtched in each other's arms.


End file.
